The Curl
by iskull53
Summary: Human A/U...many characters.  Kiku makes a shocking discovery one day while cleaning the house and most of the rooms...ESPECIALLY Feliciano's. Is Feliciano's curl real or a fake?
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

Chapter one: What Happened?

Ludwig and Kiku sat at the dinning table. They ate silently not sure what to say. Then Kiku spoke out, "Where is Italia-kun?"

"Well if he's not here, he's probably still asleep." Ludwig replied.

"Well if he doesn't come down soon, his food will get cold." Kiku said calmly.

"I'll go check on him...he usually wakes up around this time anyway." Ludwig stated getting up reluctantly, and walking upstairs.

Kiku glanced at the clock, "Twelve o'clock already?" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>When Ludwig reached the top of the stairs he walked toward the pasta-loving Italian's room.<p>

Ludwig turned the doorknob thinking he would be able to get in like whenever he needed to. Except...this was different...the door was locked. That's right. _Locked_.

"Feliciano doesn't normally lock his door..." Ludwig thought.

So with no other option (aside from breaking the door down) he knocked on the door. "Feliciano are you okay in there?" Ludwig yelled into the door.

Suddenly there was a big _**CRASH**_. Just then the door swung open and Feliciano stood there with a happy smile, ignoring what happened previously.

"Yeah! I'm just fine!" Feliciano grinned.

"What happened?" the German asked looking over the Italian's shoulder. "OH! nothing happened!" Feliciano stated covering Ludwig's pathway of looking.

"I heard a big cra-"

"LIKE I SAID, nothing happened~!" Feliciano stated again pulling the German back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: THE AWESOME ME!

When Ludwig and Feliciano reached the bottom of the stairs, Kiku stood there talking to a certain man who always made trouble everywhere and described himself as 'awesome'.

"GILBERT!" Feliciano exclaimed with arms raised to hug the albino man.

"Hey Feli!" Gilbert replied, hugging back.

When Gilbert caught sight of Ludwig, he let go of Feliciano and ran toward him laughing. "HEY LITTLE BRUDER!" Gilbert scoffed.

"Why are YOU here.." Ludwig grumbled, getting to the point.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the bar, JA?" Gilbert inquired.

Ludwig shook his head and sighed, "No thanks I'm going to take a nap." And with that Ludwig turned around and walked back upstairs to his room.

Gilbert stood there shocked but quickly got over it and asked Kiku and Feliciano the same thing. Feliciano excepted while Kiku politely turned the offer down.


	3. Chapter 3: Kiku's Cleaning

After Gilbert and Feliciano left, Kiku went into the laundry room to get his head scarf and apron. He put them on of course, and started to clean.

Kiku thought to himself, "I might as well clean Feliciano's room since its the most messiest in the house." So Kiku then made his way upstairs.

Kiku made Feliciano's bed. He decided to vacuum later in order not to wake up the German who needed so desperately to sleep. After cleaning up the piles of clothing on the Italian's floor, Kiku went to go organize the bathroom counters.

When he flicked on the light, he noticed Feliciano's stuff was already organized. His mouth dropped in awe as everything was neat and literally sparkling. The only thing out of place was...a curling iron? Kiku put his hand over it. "it's still hot..." he muttered.

Kiku looked at the ground and noticed a tin bottle and read the label with and open mouthed horror expression. "H-hairspray?" Kiku said out loud.

Was that the crashing noise he heard this morning? He thought it was just Gilbert slamming the door open but apparently not. Kiku needed to tell someone. He wouldn't normally disturb Ludwig while he slept, but this was important. Kiku grabbed the bottle of hairspray and ran toward the sleeping German's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Hairspray Explanation

Kiku knocked on Ludwig's door. Ludwig groaned at the noise that disturbed him from his sleep.

"It's open!" he yelled from his bed. Kiku rushed in shoving the bottle of hairspray in Ludwig's face. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Kiku shouted. Ludwig sat up.

"A bottle of hairspray? So what?"

"NO! but I found it in Feliciano's room!" Kiku exclaimed.

Ludwig sat up more, shocked. What was Feliciano doing with a bottle of hairspray? Getting high or something? (**isn't really sure if you could do that with hairspray**)

"I think it was the crash from this morning!" Kiku reassured. "I also found a curling iron in his bathroom and it was still hot!" Kiku explained.

Ludwig sighed, "So what your telling me is you think Feliciano is curling his hair curl like that on purpose, then using hairspray to make it stay up?"

"Exactly!" Kiku replied. Ludwig stared at Kiku who stared back at him. After a few minutes Ludwig spoke up,

"Time to see what's going on..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Bad Friends Trio!

The door slammed open once again to Gilbert stepping inside. "Little bruder, we're back and I brought some friends too! I hope- I _KNOW_ you won't mind!"

Ludwig and Kiku jumped. "Go put it back!" Ludwig whispered urgently as Kiku ran back to the Italian's room to make sure everything was as he found it (except for the cleaning he did of course).

Ludwig walked down the stairs quickly finding his brother, Antonio, Feliciano, and Francis standing there.

"Why are THEY here?" Ludwig grumbled, pointing to Antonio and Francis.

"Well Antonio was kicked out of his own house by Lovino and Francis became bored so I brought them along!" Gilbert explained. Ludwig groaned, "Just don't do anything troublesome in my house, got it?" Ludwig grumbled.

"WE WILL!" Gilbert yelled running into the kitchen with the rest of the bad friends trio.

"What are you-ugh...never mind.." Ludwig said frustrated.

Ludwig glanced at Feliciano, who was staring at him with a happy smile. Ludwig looked away and shook his head, walking upstairs. Feliciano frowned do to Ludwig's actions.

"Hey Feli~!" Antonio called. The Italian looked up, "hm?"

"Why don't you come here? I have a game for us to play~!" Antonio inquired. Behind him Gilbert and Francis gave creepy smiles and Antonio just smirked.

"Okay!" Feliciano shouted clueless, walking into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: The Horrible Joke

There was a sudden scream from downstairs. Ludwig and Kiku ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Feliciano are you okay?" Ludwig screamed.

"Oh crap." Gilbert said noticing his brother and Kiku. Antonio and Francis also had surprised looks.

"I'm just fine!" Feliciano cried. "But my beloved pasta isn't!" Feliciano pointed down at all the destroyed pasta. Ludwig turned red with anger.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU NOW!" Ludwig shouted at the bad friends trio.

"But–"

"NOW!" All three of the bad friends trio walked out as the door slammed behind them. Gilbert looked at his friends. "Lets go find Liza!" and with that they were off.

–

Feliciano teared up at his pasta being gone. "They killed my pasta..." he sniffed. Ludwig sighed.

Then Kiku spoke up, "I'll go buy some more for you!" he suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes, it would be an honor to a fellow ally." Kiku grabbed his wallet and left. Ludwig looked at the sniffly Italian who had now worn a happy expression once again.

"Feliciano..." The German started to say. "Yeah?" The Italian answered.

"I need to ask you something, follow me" Feliciano followed Ludwig upstairs to the pasta-loving Italian's room once again.


	7. FINAL CHAPTER: Why is This Here?

Feliciano looked at the German nervously as they entered Feliciano's bathroom.

"Well Feliciano, earlier today Kiku was cleaning and found this." Ludwig held up the hairspray bottle, "Why do you have this? And what is this curling iron doing in here? Explain now." Feliciano's blood turned cold.

"Well I-er-um.." Feliciano stuttered. Ludwig looked at him strangely.

"I thought your curl was naturally curly!" Ludwig stated.

Feliciano raised an eyebrow. "It is!" he shouted, "It's allways been naturally curly!"

"Then why do you have these things?" Ludwig asked again.

"Well...I have a–" Suddenly they both heard a "MEOW~!" coming from Feliciano's shirt. Out popped a little cat.

Ludwig didn't understand why he didn't notice it at first but quickly forgot about it and kept on track.

"Like I was saying...I have a cat as you can see, and I wanted to curl his hair like mine and named him Itabby~!" Feliciano cheered.

"Oh..." Ludwig said trying to understand, "That's why you–"

"YEP~!" Feliciano interrupted.

Just then the door opened and Kiku came in with the boxes of pasta. "I'm back!" he shouted from downstairs. Feliciano raced downstairs and thanked Kiku with a big hug. Kiku then went into the kitchen to cook the pasta for dinner. When the pasta was finished they all sat down to eat.

Kiku looked at Feliciano, "Italia-kun, I wanted to talk to you about–"

"Don't worry about it Kiku, it was a misunderstanding." Ludwig interrupted.

Ludwig then explained it to Kiku. Kiku understood. After they finished, of course, they all went to bed.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING AT LOVINOANTONIO'S HOUSE

_Knock knock._

"Lovi? Are you okay in there?"

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

><p>AN- yeah so, thats it~ ima be posting another story. it's gonna be a spamano fanfiction but its supposed to be funny. so please don't expect much :/...anyway~ yeah so thats how itabby -italy as a cat- came to be~ -jk-


End file.
